barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:90'sLover247/What I Want For The Barney Franchise
Here's the list of things I want for the Barney franchise: #I want new material, obviously. I want this franchise to come back from hiatus. Starting with a real Season 14, and not that fake one we had. #When it comes to Barney Home Videos, I don't want to see just clip-shows. I also want to see Barney Home Videos with new content throughout. #I want HIT Entertainment to release every single season of Barney & Friends on DVD. Starting with the 90's seasons. And for DVD releases of the first 6 seasons, the bonus videos for them being the Barney Home Videos that have not made it to DVD yet. For example, the Season 1 boxset should also include Barney's Magical Musical Adventure as a bonus video, and the Season 2 boxset including I Love To Read With Barney as a bonus video. #I want more discontinued Barney songs to return. Songs like "It's A Beautiful Day", "It's A Great Day", "Let's Go On Adventure", "The Adventure Song", "The Clean Up Clock", "The Barney Bag" (along with the item itself), "BJ's Song", "Hello, Goodbye", Try And Try Again", "Here In The Forest", "I'm The King", "Welcome To Our Treehouse" (along with the set itself), "Imagine", "Imagine A Place", "The Fall Song", "We're Gonna Find A Way", "You've Got To Be You", and many many more. #I want Bob West to return as Barney's voice actor, and David Joyner to return as Barney's costume performer. No offense to some people who are ok with Dean Wendt, but me personally, I am one of those people who are not a fan of Dean Wendt. And Carey Stinson can continue as Barney's costume performer for live concerts. Plus, I'd like for the Season 6 Barney costumes to return, along with the Season 6 Barney doll to permanently return. #I want Jeff Ayers to return as Baby Bop's costume performer, and for the 1997 Baby Bop costume to return. Jennifer Romano can continue as Baby Bop's costume performer for live concerts. #I want Jeff Brooks to return as BJ's costume performer, and for the 1997 BJ costume to return. Kyle Nelson can continue being BJ's costume performer for live concerts. #Not only do I want BJ's theme song to return, but I also want his trademark whistle to return, which would always let us know of his arrival. And I want his Seasons 2-3 whistle to permanently return. #I want all the alumni cast members to return for the next anniversary home video. #I want them to bring back the playground set, the school set, and the treehouse set. #I also want other characters to return like Professor Tinkerputt, Mr. Tenagain, The Winkster, Barbara Lowin as Mother Goose (along with the original Mother Goose costume), Pop Wheely, and many more. #I also want them to bring back The Adventure Screen, and for the Barney Says segment to permanently return. #I want for there to be another home video that takes place at Barney's house. #I want Philip Parker to return as one of the song writers for the series. #I want for Dean Barnett to return for the previews. #I want Lyrick Studios to come back in business overall. In my opinion, they put 100% with this franchise, just like The Lyons Group did. #I want them to bring back old writers like Stephen White and Mark S. Bernthal for example. They also need to bring back old directors like Jim Rowley, Fred Holmes, and Bruce Deck for example. #I'd like for another Barney movie to be made. And this time, I want it to actually feel like a Barney movie, unlike Barney's Great Adventure. Category:Blog posts